


Facciamo sempre di domenica (per amarci o solamente per dispetto)

by dreiundzwanzig



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fabrì è infame e non è a milano ma gli vogliamo bene lo stesso, M'hanno rovinato la ff, M/M, doveva essere una cosa più leggera ma mi è venuto fuori un mattone mi dispiace, giornate portoghesi, if you don't like kissing forse è meglio se non leggete, mi scuso per il flusso di pensieri, non so fare battute, o per meglio dire serate, scrivo tutte cose ambientate di notte perché non dormo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiundzwanzig/pseuds/dreiundzwanzig
Summary: Tutto s’era risolto in un gravitarsi intorno senza scontrarsi, uno scoprire come poter esistere nello stesso spazio, passarsi la giusta energia, senza aver bisogno di invadere quello dell’altro. [...]Ed era andato bene, davvero, era andato benissimo e quasi era stato divertente scoprire quanti passi avanti e quanti indietro si dovessero fare ogni volta, era stato quasi come quando avevano tentato di insegnargli a ballare il valzer. Era andato tutto bene ma poi si erano (metaforicamente) spogliati quel giorno a Sanremo e, con tutto il marasma, non erano più riusciti a rivestirsi e lo sanno entrambi che, così, a guardarsi negli occhi davvero si rubano qualcosa ogni volta e da allora è diventato un po’ più difficile: da pianeti sono diventati qualcos’altro che ben poco ha dell’armonico girarsi intorno di quei grossi corpi sospesi nello spazio e ormai davvero in un abbraccio si ritrovano entrambi, le braccia che da sole si allungano per stringere, tenere vicino, aggrapparsi.





	Facciamo sempre di domenica (per amarci o solamente per dispetto)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairef23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairef23/gifts).



> Doveva essere tutto pronto lunedì, ho dovuto far tutto di corsa come al solito ma almeno, e stranamente, questa volta posso postare da un computer ─ grande passo avanti, vero? E posso farlo dal mio personalissimo account nuovo di zecca.  
> Mi sento in dovere, prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, di puntualizzare un paio di cose:  
> 1\. Ho con il romano lo stesso rapporto che Giurato ha con l'italiano: nonostante io frequenti giornalmente la Capitale, il loro dialetto rimane alle mie orecchie il fratello burino del mio. Mi scuso quindi se lo scrivo in modo strano, se un romano vero e verace non si ritroverà nella ritmica della parlata: mi sono impegnata ed ho passato ore sulle intervista ma, niente da fare, mi viene sempre un po' così.  
> 2\. Io le battute non le so fare. Le ho inserite perché faceva bello ma mi scuso davvero in anticipo. La mia ironia è davvero pessima.  
> 3\. Ho inserito ottomila citazioni di canzoni ed interviste, forse troppe, ed ho quasi paura che la storia possa sembrare confusa per questo. Voi fatemi sapere, non so, posso dare un premio in caramelle gommose a chi ne prende di più e regalare spiegoni a chi si perde (e tanto mi perdo anche io).  
> 4\. Doveva essere una cosa più divertente e divertita ma tre anni di letteratura tedesca ti distruggono la concezione stessa di storia allegra, non detto io le regole, purtroppo questo è quel che avrete (insieme ad un certo happy ending).  
> 5\. Il titolo è provvisorio e giuro che lo cambierò quanto prima (anche se, in realtà, quasi è calzante con la storia).  
> 6\. Ultima cosa, ma ultima solo perché almeno la si legge prima della storia: tutto questo è per una gran bella persona con dei gran begli occhiali, il motivo principale per cui son finita in questo vortice ed ora ritengo i cuori gialli una valida alternativa ad i miei amati cuori viola. Non ho modo di farti altri regali, non posso dedicare canzoni, io, e allora scrivo storie che, pare, sia una cosa che mi viene bene. Non è così che la ringrazierò per gli scorsi tre anni e mezzo ma diciamo che è un buon modo di iniziare ed ora non scriverò nient'altro di bello perché altrimenti si mette a piangere. Grazie per essere una persona con cui posso parlare di nasi senza vergognarmi

Ci sono momenti in cui fatica a realizzare che tutto sta iniziando ad andare come aveva sempre sperato che andasse, le tessere del puzzle che finalmente si incastrano nel modo giusto, una strada che sembra avere meno tornanti ed essere decisamente meno ripida di quella percorsa negli ultimi anni ─ e sì che di appigli ne ha trovati un po’, ma che fatica e che lavoro di braccia che c’è voluto per fare appena pochi metri.

Ci sono momenti in cui fatica a realizzare che, sì, ha appena iniziato davvero, che, sì, a quarant’anni suonati in realtà si ritrova allo stesso punto di tanti ventenni ma, comunque, è un inizio ─ ché lui l’ha sempre detto che ci vorrebbe un’altra vita, ma è anche consapevole che un bel po’ di sbagli li rifarebbe uguali e quindi, si dice, forse gli basterebbe avere un’altra possibilità e un po’ più di tempo per riuscire a mettere una toppa su tutti gli strappi, basterebbe anche solo quello.

«Almeno c’ho l’esperienza.» è quel che afferma spesso, ridendo, ed è diventata un po’ la sua battuta, quella che fa uomo navigato, e di solito la gente fa un cenno del capo e concorda perché “Sì, sì, ti sei fatto le ossa, sì, certo, la gavetta è importante ma tanto ancora sei giovane, vedi che prima o poi fai il botto” ed altre cazzate così a cui presta attenzione a giorni alterni.

Lui non vuole fare il botto, avesse voluto fare il botto avrebbe sicuramente preso un paio di decisioni diverse, vuole solo essere sincero con se stesso, fare abbastanza passi avanti da potersi voltare e, guardando indietro, darsi una sonora pacca sulle spalle perché  _ «Cazzo, Fabbrì, quant’hai pedalato!» _ e sapere che ha sempre fatto quel che voleva fare e non quello che avrebbe dovuto fare ─ la seconda cosa quanto sarebbe stata più facile!

Ermal invece, a quella frase, è stato il primo a rispondere in maniera diversa: ha alzato un sopracciglio, lo ha guardato con quel suo sorriso mezzo storto ad increspargli le labbra, e affermato con spudorato candore che «Beh, è normale: quella viene con l’età.» solo per vederlo alzare gli occhi al cielo nella versione non verbale del sempiterno “Chi me l’ha fatto fà?”. A volte aggiunge qualcosa sulle rughe, altre sui capelli bianchi, ma poi il discorso finisce sempre allo stesso modo: Ermal che ride di gusto e lui che lo guarda con un misto di esasperazione e tenerezza, ogni battuta che cammina sul filo del rasoio senza mai rischiare di cadere perché si sono studiati, annusati, urlati in faccia senza alzare la voce, ormai conoscono il confine.

Ci sono momenti in cui fatica a realizzare che tutto sta iniziando ad andare come aveva sempre sperato che andasse: ed ora lui sta per suonare in Portogallo, davanti a un pubblico internazionale, e lo sta per fare non da solo ma con qualcun'altro, che non è un band ma è un buon compromesso, e poi a giugno sarà all’Olimpico, ci ha messo undici anni ma c’è arrivato, e a casa ha quei due figli che avrebbe sempre voluto avere e che gli fanno dimenticare che ancora tante cose non vanno.

Se ci pensa gli gira la testa, allora si aggrappa alla sigaretta che sta fumando e fa in modo di sentire di avere i piedi bene a terra mentre i suoi pensieri fanno voli pindarici non indifferenti.

Lo smilzo accanto a lui probabilmente neanche s’è accorto della tempesta che gli vortica in testa, gli occhi fissi su quel dannato aggeggio che tiene in mano, i pollici che continuano a battere sullo schermo, a tratti scorrere, un paio di suoi sorrisi storti e un’espressione concentrata che osserva solo di traverso perché al momento è troppo impegnato a guardare altrove, la sigaretta portata alle labbra in un gesto meccanico e lo sguardo assottigliato per non perdere un solo particolare.

La memoria del suo telefono, Fabrizio l’ha dolorosamente constato poche ore prima, è piena di foto, di video a tratti imbarazzanti, ma c’è qualcosa che è sicuro di non essere riuscito a catturare attraverso l’obiettivo e lui ha bisogno di portare con sé un paio di immagini in più visto che non ha altri souvenir — così come vorrebbe portare a sua figlia la sensazione di quel vento onnipresente che ti appiccica i capelli alla faccia, a suo figlio la certezza che, anche lontano da Roma, i gabbiani fanno sempre quello stesso verso che tanto odia.

Tutto quel che potrà tornare indietro con lui saranno invece panni sporchi, calzini appallottolati e lanciati distrattamente nella valigia, un piccolo graffio sulla sua chitarra e una serie di ricordi, di immagini, che sforano sicuramente il peso massimo consentito da qualsiasi compagnia aerea. 

Il suo sguardo vaga un po’ ovunque, appoggiato coi gomiti al muretto del suo balcone — suo per modo di dire: se ne andranno presto, forse troppo, e quasi già gli mancano quei tetti di una città che non ha avuto tempo di conoscere, quell’oceano che spunta timido dietro a tutte quelle case.

Quasi si pente, con il senno di poi, di non averci portato l’altro: perché ha visto come lo guardava, ha visto la voglia che aveva di poter anche solo fare due passi sulla sabbia, ha visto il modo in cui il suo viso cambia espressione, si illumina, quando nell’aria c’è odore di salsedine ─ «Ho passato talmente tanto tempo ad aver paura del mare» gli aveva detto Ermal durante una delle loro cento chiacchierate nate dal nulla, quelle che finivano in racconti di borbottati ed accordi strimpellati pigramente «Che adesso che c’ho fatto pace sento di dover recuperare tutti gli anni persi. Un po’ come te col parrucchiere, no?»

A lui il mare ha sempre fatto un po’ paura, l’idea dell’oceano certo non lo tranquillizza: in quelle onde più alte, nel colore grigiastro delle nuvole che si specchiano su quella superficie increspata, trova ben poca della tranquillità di cui spesso Ermal gli parla.

«Senti un po’: ma se l’aereo fa tardi pure sta botta come famo? Dormimo all’aeroporto come i barboni o se la famo a fette fino a Lisbona?» lo chiede senza distogliere lo sguardo da quei tetti che ormai neanche vede più, solo un sospiro rassegnato dell’uomo in piedi accanto a lui

«Il tuo ottimismo mi lascia sempre senza parole.»

«A me me pare che chiacchieri sempre un gran tanto, se devo dì la verità. Va’ a vedè che so ottimista per davero.»

Ha giusto il tempo di registrare l’espressione divertita, forse colpita, di Ermal prima di tornare a guardare altrove, con la coda dell’occhio registra le dita dell’altro che si muovo febbrili sullo schermo del suo telefono: da lì e con la luminosità praticamente inesistente non capisce se stia messaggiando con qualcuno o stia semplicemente riversando un po’ della sua, spesso difficilmente interpretabile, ironia su Twitter.

A volte vorrebbe continuare a considerarlo l’ennesimo ragazzetto conosciuto in anni ed anni di carriera, l’ennesimo soggetto che, chitarra alla mano, ha deciso di cantare di sentimenti che non saprebbe esprimere altrimenti, una bella voce montata su un bel personale, vestiti stirati e carisma per due. Di persone così ne ha incontrate tante, forse troppe, e per un certo periodo, pensa, aveva provato un mezzo desiderio di essere uno di loro, vestito a puntino e con l’aria ordinata, il ghigno di chi il mondo l’ha preso, se l’è messo in tasca, e quando ha voglia ci palleggia per divertirsi.

E invece non c’è riuscito, non c’ha neanche veramente provato, e quindi è rimasto quel che è, perché a cercare di cambiarsi si sarebbe snaturato, ed ha dovuto fare tutta la strada di cui sopra, e vedersi passare davanti tante e tante e troppe facce ─ curioso come se le ricordi tutte, nitide nella nebbia degli anni, e forse sono lì per farlo restare umile, chissà.

Tra tutte queste facce solo una ha avuto il coraggio di piazzarsi davanti alla sua, guardarlo negli occhi con sincerità e determinazione, a dirgli apertamente che, sì, non partono dai migliori presupposti ma, sì, lo considera un bravo cantante quindi, perché no?, lavorare insieme si può fare però, no, non si deve fermare all’apparenza.

Nessuno dei due l’ha fatto, nessuno di loro s’è fermato alla prima impressione ed ora sono lì, spalla a spalla su un terrazzo a guardare Porto che si addormenta pigramente.

Hanno passato mesi ad annusarsi, avvicinarsi un passo alla volta, girarsi attorno, guardinghi, perché nessuno dei due riesce a fidarsi veramente dell’altro, aprendo uno spiraglio alla volta per non rischiare di restare nudi.

S’erano spogliati una mattina di febbraio, l’Ariston ormai visibile dalle finestre dell’albergo, avevano gettato via quel poco che rimaneva perché, diceva Ermal,  _ «Cantare è come fare l’amore: non lo puoi fare educatamente, non lo puoi fare “vestito”.» _

Uno strato alla volta si erano tolti di dosso decenni fino a rimanere metaforicamente nudi, e sì che poi s’erano entrambi sentiti più piccoli di quanto ci fosse bisogno, e sì che mettersi di fronte a tante cose era stato come ricevere una mattonata in testa, e sì che poi non s’erano più metaforicamente rivestiti ─ e deve ripetersi il  _ metaforicamente _ per cento motivi diversi, deve dirlo soprattutto quando parla ad alta voce, ché la gente sembra impazzita e ci manca solo che lui, facendo un’uscita delle sue, renda tutto ancora più caotico e si faccia uccidere (ben poco metaforicamente) da Ermal.

«Comunque stamo qua da du’ ore e non m’hai chiesto manco ‘na sigaretta. A forza de corre appresso alle palline hai scoperto d’avecce il fiato corto?»

«Ah ah ah.» una risata poco convinta, il telefono che, finalmente!, finisce in tasca «È che so che se adesso prendo una sigaretta poi finisco a fare la ciminiera e, sai cos’è?, vorrei continuare a cantare o a fare le scale di casa senza accucciarmi sul pianerottolo.»

«Disse quello che se fa le foto in ascensore...»

«Quello perché sto sempre di corsa e con l’ascensore faccio prima.»

«Se non stessi sempre in ritardo non succederebbe.»

«Ma non eravamo d’accordo che  _ io _ sono quello che ti percula e  _ tu _ sei quello che ride guardandomi con la faccia da “povero scemo si crede pure divertente”? Perché qua non mi sembra stia andando proprio così e recedo dal contratto prima di subito.»

  
  


 

Fabrizio ha un modo tutto suo di ridere, come di chi da piccolo ha messo l’apparecchio e proprio con la cosa non ha fatto ancora pace ─ e, ora che ci pensa, forse dovrebbe chiedergli se è per quello che si spalma una mano in faccia ogni volta che le sue labbra si stirano, gli occhi che si chiudono come a non voler vedere la reazione di chi è con lui.

_ Chissà se ride così anche quand’è da solo? _

Questo se l’è chiesto solo una volta per poi rimanere un po’ indispettito da una domanda a cui non trova alcuna utilità né alcun senso ─ ché, sì, lui ha un po’ l’occhio del cantastorie e gli piace catturare i dettagli ma, no, dettagli come quello in realtà non è che possano servirgli chissà quanto a meno che non senta il pressante bisogno di scrivere una canzone su un quarantenne timido.

Ci ha fatto caso per tutta la giornata, mentirebbe se dicesse il contrario, ci ha fatto caso mentre provavano e fallivano dieci, cento, mille volte e Fabrizio rideva dieci, cento, mille volte: rideva dell’assurdità della cosa, rideva delle sue battute e rideva di se stesso.

_ «Stamo sempre là: se te credi che so stronzo solo perché de solito ‘nce vedo e pare che te ‘nbruttisco allora ce sta ‘nproblema de fondo.» _ e questa era ormai storia vecchia di mesi ma ancora fresca nel suo cervello sovraccarico, l’immagine che aveva prima di conoscerlo che mal si accosta a quella dell'uomo, dell’ _ amico _ , che ora in piedi accanto a lui cerca di evitare l’elefante nella stanza evitando di guardarlo — brutta storia essere uno l’elefante dell’altro, brutta storia ritrovarsi a parlare di nuovo dopo due mesi di risposte scocciate a messaggini sporadici, troppe critiche a cui star dietro, troppi polveroni mediatici per lui che si sente un po’ troppo amato dai giornali. Si era preparato a questa parte del successo ed un po’ gli piace un po’ che palle non riuscire a fare il proprio lavoro come vorrebbe, come dovrebbe, lui che è un cantante e un po’ troppe volte si trova a fare l’opinionista — non che di opinioni non ne abbia a bizzeffe, purtroppo è uno che si fa un’idea un po’ su ogni cosa, però lui nella vita fa altro e su quello vorrebbe concentrarsi.

Lo ha ripetuto talmente tante volte, negli ultimi mesi, che è venuta la nausea a lui per primo, chissà se l’ha fatta venire anche a chi lo sta a sentire per davvero, chissà se c’è davvero qualcuno interessato a quel che dice e non a quello che gli altri pensano lui dovrebbe dire, non agli inutili scandali?

Il successo è un bell’abito con le spalle appena troppo strette: per quanto possa starti da Dio, per quanto tu possa calibrare i movimenti per non sentirlo tirare troppo, avrai sempre la voglia di indossare quel maglione comodo che ti permette di sbracciarti senza sentire CRACK — e la sua pazienza ha già cominciato ad incrinarsi, forse inizia ad avere un problema, forse deve togliersela per un po’ sta giacca.

E forse è per questo che questo intervallo portoghese gli piace così tanto: la generale aria da gita delle superiori, la consapevolezza di poter essere per qualche giorno un Signor Nessuno che semplicemente si gode quel che ha intorno ─ non avesse dietro il codazzo di gente che deve registrare probabilmente potrebbe passare per un turista qualunque, di quelli vestiti bene perché poi devono mettere le foto saturate su instagram, che girano conciati come principi mentre gli amici trasportano anche la loro roba, gli occhiali da sole sul naso ed il telefono in mano per fare foto anche al dettaglio più insignificante.

_ «Io non scherzo: qua me ce faccio casa, sto posto è uno spettacolo.» _ Fabrizio lo ripete ormai da giorni, l’ha anche visto avvicinarsi alle vetrine di un paio di agenzie immobiliari sistemandosi gli occhiali da vista sul naso nella vana illusione che questo possa magicamente aiutarlo a decodificare quello che c’è scritto sui cartelli, l’assoluta ignoranza dell’altro in materia di lingue straniere che lo lascia sempre a metà tra il basito e l’intenerito ─ la seconda parte soprattutto quando lo vede cercarlo con lo sguardo ogni volta che qualcuno gli rivolge la parola e davvero non ha idea di cosa gli stiano chiedendo, soprattutto quando lo sente esercitarsi a ripetere la stessa frase fino a farla suonare naturale, o anche solo decente, camminando in circolo nella sua stanza come a tenere il tempo.

_ «E, sentiamo, poi come ci vivi che parli solo italiano?» _ glielo aveva chiesto genuinamente incuriosito, mollando tutto quel che aveva intorno per appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla e dare lui stesso un’occhiata a quei cartelli pieni di cifre che un tempo gli sarebbero sembrate assurde e che ora gli sembrano solo ragionevoli ─ dieci anni fa non l’avrebbe mai detto, è anche da queste piccole cose che si rende conto che ormai non si torna più indietro e quasi gli viene da iniziare a saltare sul posto.

E Fabrizio arriccia le labbra come fa sempre quando vuole cercare di sembrare immerso in pensieri seri, assottiglia lo sguardo dietro le lenti, lo alza solo per vedere il loro riflesso - quello di due idioti qualsiasi in giro per il Portogallo- sulla vetrina. _ «Ma come, non resti qua con me? Ce sta pure il mare! C’aprimo il pub che non vuoi aprì a Firenze, che ‘nte piace?» _ gli chiede, alzando un sopracciglio, e ci dovrebbe essere una vena più scherzosa in quella domanda, se ne accorgono entrambi, e il silenzio che segue è un po’ la risposta che nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto dare e che si incastra in gola come un nodo scomodo ed ingombrante.

E forse l’elefante ha iniziato a farsi più corporeo in quel momento esatto, li ha seguiti per il resto della giornata, li ha osservati rendersi ridicoli, cercare di toccarsi in un modo che non fosse poi così palese per non farsi ripetere dallo staff che sono  _ proprio una bella coppia _ salvo poi scusarsi perché  _ no, non intendevamo in quel senso! _

Non che ci siano troppi sensi in cui intenderlo, ne sono entrambi consapevoli.

Li ha osservati, ormai stanchi e sudaticci, stravaccarsi a terra a perder tempo cantando uno le canzoni dell’altro, dimentichi delle persone accanto a loro, a stupirsi di come le proprie parole possano suonare sulla bocca altrui, le dita pigre sulle corde della chitarra e la postura scomposta.

E li osserva ancora adesso, quel dannato elefante, li osserva stare in piedi a cinquanta centimetri di distanza ad evitare di parlare di qualcosa che interessa ad entrambi, che preoccupa entrambi, che li fa sentire come due quindicenni che devono confessare ai propri genitori che, sì, il pacchetto di sigarette trovato nello zaino è effettivamente il loro ed è ora di smettere di appioppare le proprie responsabilità a qualcun altro.

«Quindi, mi fai capire, abbiamo deciso che non ne parliamo.» la punta della scarpa che colpisce il muretto di fronte a lui per darsi qualcosa da fare ed ingannare l’attesa di una risposta, un paio di luci che si spengono nel palazzo poco più in là e la consapevolezza che, nonostante abbia avuto il telefono in mano fino a poco prima, ignora totalmente l’ora.

«E che non capisco de che voi parlà.» voce stanca, un colpo di tosse per schiarirla, nessuna novità.

«In camera ho la lista: capisco la cosa dell’età e della memoria a breve termine e mi sono ingegnato.»

«’nto sei cojone...» la sigaretta spenta nel posacenere, quella dannata mano che torna a coprirgli il viso, le dita che accarezzano la radice del naso come a cercare di incanalare i pensieri nella giusta direzione, un sospiro pesante.

«Avevamo detto che quello che succede ‘nPortogallo resta ‘nPortogallo, no?»

«Avevamo pure detto che quello che succedeva a Sanremo restava a Sanremo ma qui mi pare che ce lo stiamo portando dietro e pure male, eh.» di nuovo la punta della scarpa contro il muretto ma questa volta la mano dell’altro che sale e scompigliargli i capelli, il primo tocco da quando sono rimasti soli ormai ore prima, solo adesso si accorge di quanto stesse aspettando quell’esatto momento, di quanto innaturale fosse quella stasi, quella mancanza di contatto.

La continua ricerca di vicinanza fisica era stata una costante fin dai loro primi incontri, quando ancora riteneva quegli abbracci  _ fraterni _ di troppo, quando ancora chiedeva, cortesemente, di evitare le smancerie, le mani tra i capelli e quel doverlo toccare assolutamente mentre si parla.

_ «Sì, scusa, è che la gente mi tocca come il pongo e a me dà un po’ fastidio, capisci? Manine a posto.» _ l’aveva detto scherzando, certo, ma l’aveva detto anche tirandosi un po’ più in là sul divano e da allora s’erano messi paletti che Fabrizio faceva del suo meglio per rispettare.

_ «È che quando m’imbarazzo tocco la gente. Devi vedè Libero, poraccio, ormai lo sa che me fa da antistress.» _ s’era scusato e poi tutto s’era risolto in un gravitarsi intorno senza scontrarsi, uno scoprire come poter esistere nello stesso spazio, passarsi la giusta energia, senza aver bisogno di invadere quello dell’altro.

Ed era andato bene, davvero, era andato benissimo e quasi era stato divertente scoprire quanti passi avanti e quanti indietro si dovessero fare ogni volta, era stato quasi come quando avevano tentato di insegnargli a ballare il valzer. Così Fabrizio gli aveva aperto la porta di casa sua perché _ «Da Roma a Milano è ‘na bella tirata in macchina, so sicuro che un po’ de relax prima de piazzate col culo sul sedile certo non te dispiace. T’offrirei pure na birra ma poi devi guidà.» _ , e lui aveva restituito il favore ammorbidendosi appena un po’ di più, aprendo se stesso visto che non ha altre porte da aprire ─ figurarsi se lo invita a casa sua, a malapena ci abita lui, non avrebbe troppo senso, tanto vale farlo venire direttamente in studio, in un qualsiasi studio, ora che ci pensa dovrebbe portarcisi il letto in studio e risparmiarsi pure il viaggio la mattina.

Era andato tutto bene ma poi si erano (metaforicamente) spogliati quel giorno a Sanremo e, con tutto il marasma, non erano più riusciti a rivestirsi e lo sanno entrambi che, così, a guardarsi negli occhi davvero si rubano qualcosa ogni volta e da allora è diventato un po’ più difficile: da pianeti sono diventati qualcos’altro che ben poco ha dell’armonico girarsi intorno di quei grossi corpi sospesi nello spazio e ormai davvero in un abbraccio si ritrovano entrambi, le braccia che da sole si allungano per stringere, tenere vicino, aggrapparsi.

Si limita a chinarsi quel che basta per poggiare la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, ancora non capisce perché si odi così tanto da trovare conforto in una posizione così scomoda per lui, lascia che un braccio gli circondi le spalle e resti lì, senza muoversi.

«Ma che te devo dì, me lo fai capì?»

«Qualcosa che metta un punto?»

«Ma che punto voi che metta, io, che manco so mette ‘e virgole?»

«Tu non stai davvero buttando il discorso sulla tua incompetenza grammaticale, vero?»

«Ce provo e ce riesco male, mica me pò venì tutto.»

  
  


 

Vorrebbe dire che c’è dolcezza nel modo in cui si approcciano ma si rende conto che con ben altre parole potrebbe raccontarsi quello scontro di labbra, quel cercarsi di mani.

La prima volta tutto era nato da una stupida battuta, la maggior parte delle verità più pesanti erano nate da una battuta perché sono fatti così, sembrano sempre prendere tutto e niente sul serio, ed era morto nel fiatone di chi in un bacio c’ha messo anima e corpo e fatica a riprenderseli indietro insieme all’ossigeno che non sembra voler entrare nei polmoni.

Questa volta era nato da una consapevolezza condivisa ed un silenzio denso, quasi fisico — Ermal lo chiama “l’elefante”, lui lo chiama “il buonsenso” e, a sentirli entrambi, sembra sempre più chiaro che, in vita loro, nessuno dei due abbia davvero avuto a che fare con un elefante o con il buonsenso.

Buonsenso significa evitare di pomiciare come i quindicenni in gita, sapere l’effettiva grandezza di un elefante aiuta a capire quanto in realtà la mastodonticità dell’animale sia comunque una grandezza irrisoria in confronto alla serie di cazzate che si portano dietro.

«Me fai strano co’ sto muso lungo.» gli stringe ancora la mano, la stringe un po’ più forte per richiamare la sua attenzione, ché Ermal spesso un po’ si perde ed ora pare troppo preso a guardare il lampadario per badare a qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Beh, almeno stavolta non m’hai detto che paro un cadavere. Stai migliorando anche se fai ancora schifo.» lo vede nascondere uno sbadiglio dietro la mano libera, lo sguardo che si sposta su di lui come ad aspettare, di nuovo e invano, un paio di parole in più — come se fosse lui, poi, quello bravo ad improvvisare un discorso!

Il problema è che si sono di nuovo (metaforicamente) spogliati fino non poter essere più nudi di così pur restando fisicamente (molto) vestiti, la stupida convinzione che finché la stoffa rimane dov’è anche tutto il resto rimarrà uguale, nessun rischio di brusche virate, nessun pericolo di salpare in mare aperto buttando volontariamente via la bussola.

Così ora sono di nuovo sdraiati su un letto con le lenzuola ancora troppo tirate, il buio fuori dalla finestra ed ogni singola luce accesa nella camera, le dita intrecciate forse più dei loro pensieri ─ ma questa volta nessuno scandalo ad aspettarli fuori dalla porta, con l’ansia nello stomaco e la rabbia nei pugni chiusi, solo una stanza d’hotel silenziosa e la prospettiva di un’intervista, forse di un altro paio d’ore a tirare palline in aria, l’aereo per Lisbona e poi Roma e tutti gli impegni che, anche se ormai vicinissimi, gli sembrano così in là nel tempo, aspettare il 28 aprile per rivedersi ma solo per modo di dire.

«Io comunque lunedì sto a Roma.» la voce di Ermal arriva appena arrochita, accompagnata da quel movimento che fa con la testa per scostarsi i capelli dagli occhi.

«Ah sì?»

«Così pare. Però non venirmi a rompere le palle fin da subito che già sti giorni t’ho visto troppo, poi finiamo che torni a starmi sulle palle.»

«Facciamo domenica, allora. Così non me rovini il compleanno ricordandome quanti anni c’ho.»

«Facciamo sempre di domenica...» canticchia Ermal, a mezza bocca, e sente un sorriso aprirsi sul suo viso, non riesce ad evitare di sporgersi per posargli un bacio tra i capelli, sentirlo sbuffare fintamente infastidito nonostante non faccia assolutamente alcunché per allontanarsi, anzi, si avvicini un po’ di più. 

«Che mi guardi con quell’aria sorpresa, Fabrì? Te l’ho detto che quella canzone è forte, no? Pigliati un complimento, per uno che ti faccio ogni tanto.»

«Nah, spesso me dici pure che so bello. I complimenti me li fai, nun fa quello senza cuore.»

«Quello non è un complimento, quello è stating the obvious ─ e, no, non mi guardare così, non traduco!»

Un altro sbadiglio e, maledetti neuroni specchio, ora ha improvvisamente anche lui voglia di sbadigliare, di buttare la testa sul cuscino e regalarsi quel paio di ore di sonno che gli sono rimaste nonostante sappia fin troppo bene che, al momento, addormentarsi potrebbe essere solo una pessima idea ─ andare in giro mezzi rincoglioniti quando già non si capisce quello che ti viene detto intorno sembra non essere il modo giusto per fare il proprio lavoro, questo gli è sembrato di capirlo negli scorsi tre giorni e, davvero, per maggio deve inventarsi qualcosa perché, semplicemente, non può continuare così.

«Sai, Fabrì, mi sa che so cosa ti prendo per il compleanno.»

«Ma perché? Ma che me stai a pià un regalo?»

Ma Ermal non sembra ascoltarlo mentre si allontana mettendo i piedi a terra dall’altro lato del letto, stiracchiandosi, alzandosi per frugare nel suo giacchetto alla ricerca del tabacco per concedersi la prima sigaretta da quando si sono alzati da tavola ─ ammette di ammirare la forza di volontà, davvero, lui s’era fumato il suo peso in tabacco.

«Pensavo, no, un bel libro di inglese per bambini, di quelli da colorare, magari da qui a maggio impari a spiccicare due parole.»

  
  
  


 

Non guarda il telefono ormai da ore, le prove che si sono protratte un po’ troppo a lungo, come aveva messo in conto, l’aveva detto anche a sua madre di non chiamare per non preoccuparsi, di provare in caso dopo cena, magari direttamente domani ad ora di pranzo e sì, sì, lo sa che dovrebbe dormire un po’ di più, lo sa bene.

Non guarda il telefono da ore, lo ha anche messo in modalità aereo perché le notifiche lo distraggono, e quando riattacca dati e tutto vede piombargli addosso il solito, esorbitante, numero di notifiche.

Una decina di chiamate perse a cui non dà troppo peso.

Il telefono che torna a squillare proprio in quel momento, mentre varca le porte dello studio uscendo su una Milano più soleggiata del solito, il cellulare che vibra nella tasca destra mentre la sua mano è nell’altra a cercare l’accendino.

«Ma lo sai che m’era sfuggito di avere due madri?»

Una risata dall’altra parte della linea, il telefono incastrato tra l’orecchio e la spalla, le mani impegnate ad accendere la sigaretta, gli occhiali da sole che finiscono per storcersi sul naso facendo passare un po’ troppa luce.

«Venerdì sto a Milano co’ Niccolò.»

«Ah, ma che bravo. Ricordati di prenderlo per mano quando attraversate, mi raccomando.»

«T’ha appena mannato a fanculo, E’, stamo in vivavoce.»

«E potevi dirmelo prima, scusa, mi fai fare le figure di merda! Ciao Niccolò. Volevo prendere per il culo Fabrizio, scusa.»

«No, dico, venerdì sto a Milano: te vengo a portà il regalo.»

«Ah sì? E sentiamo, cos’hai in serbo per me?»

«Ho preso du etti de coordinazione, freschi freschi, che ne so, magari te possono esse utili pe smette de datte le palline negli occhi.»

«La via per andare a quel paese quando la prendi, invece?»

Di nuovo una risata, un “Vabbè, dai, se beccamo venerdì” smozzicato e frettoloso prima di riattaccare la chiamata, senza neanche aspettare risposta, la voce robotica del navigatore che fa da interferenza nella comunicazione.

_ Chissà se si sta mettendo la mano davanti alla bocca? _ è l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare, la sigaretta diventata improvvisamente poco interessante ed una strana, stranissima, voglia di ridere che lo prende proprio lì, alla bocca dello stomaco, e lo inchioda sotto il primo, vero sole tiepido di quella primavera un po’ vissuta a morsi.

_ «’nto sei cojone, Fabrì...» _

**Author's Note:**

> No, non so se davvero Fabrizio bello sarà a Milano, molto probabilmente presenteranno la cosa a Roma? Mi sembra più plausibile? Non so, so solo che mi conveniva dire così ed ho colto la palla al balzo ─ c'è qualcosa di adorabile nel modo in cui questi due le fanfiction quasi se le chiamano, davvero, li adoro e spero un giorno di poterglielo dire.
> 
>  
> 
> (In caso ve lo chiedeste, sì, sono la stessa della Hogwarts!au che, sì, con una certa lentezza aggiornerò perché mi sono fatta una scaletta, a quanto pare la vita adulta funziona così.)


End file.
